


天使在人间（R）

by Supernongnong_young



Category: jn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernongnong_young/pseuds/Supernongnong_young





	天使在人间（R）

标题乱取的，未成年人自觉下车谢谢  
林彦俊*陈立农  
Oxlxs背景，和自己的上文有联系，圈地自萌不上升

不知道海明威在哪一本书里说过，当你和一个你爱的人做的时候，你会看得到地平线在移动。  
林彦俊表示根本就是假的。  
哪里看得到地平线移动，面前男孩倔强又乖顺的模样霸占着他整个视线，整颗心。  
陈立农痛得整张小脸都皱了起来，头发被汗打湿，眼神也湿漉漉的，看得答应了先不动的林彦俊下腹燥热难耐。  
“好…痛啊…”陈立农紧张地小口小口喘着气调整呼吸，即使做了润滑怎么也这么痛啊。  
“放松。”林彦俊俯下身子去亲吻他的男孩，试图分散陈立农的痛感，“你可以咬我。”  
陈立农羞红了脸抬起眼看他，刚想张嘴说点什么，林彦俊趁他恢复了就浅浅地动了一下，男孩没说出口的话化作了与其说是呻吟不如说是惊呼的声音，意识到这是宿舍后死死地捂住了自己的嘴。  
他也不知道为什么事情会发展成了这样，和林彦俊相互坦白心意后两个没有同性交往经验的人反而不知道该怎么进一步表白爱意，直到今晚他不小心撞破卫生间里林彦俊的自慰行径，不知道是出于什么样的心情，好奇，渴望抑或是挑逗，说了一句，“为什么你有男朋友了还要自己解决啊？”  
然后就被林彦俊压到了床上，林彦俊的亲吻比较凶狠，看着他脱掉上衣的眼神却温柔，陈立农觉得自己要溺死在里面。  
“我做爱时，脾气不太好。”林彦俊低下头来亲吻陈立农的额头，挺直的鼻梁，饱满的唇，男孩身上是和他一样的沐浴露香味。  
“啊？”陈立农一边被他亲得难耐一边瞪大眼睛，“那…要不换我来？”  
反正都是第一次和同性做，陈立农在遇见林彦俊之前也根本没想过他一个183的男孩子会被人压在身下被亲得下体很精神地竖起，太羞耻了。  
下一秒林彦俊笑了，在陈立农被酒窝吸引的那一刻脱去男孩子的裤子不轻不重地拍了他屁股一巴掌，“我的意思是，你乖一点。”  
陈立农脸红得要滴血，妈的你居然内里是这样的林彦俊。  
可是这种坏坏的林彦俊简直帅到心里去，陈立农一边安慰自己说反正自己只是因为不太懂男生之间要怎么做就干脆让给林彦俊做攻一边害羞地捂住脸任男友宰割了。  
林彦俊在他身体里动的时候，陈立农感觉自己的灵魂和身体是抽离的，灵魂在觉得羞耻，身体却觉得舒服，一开始的痛感慢慢化作堆积起来的快感，被撞到敏感点的时候更是爽得前所未有让陈立农就算捂着嘴巴“嗯嗯呜呜”的呻吟声也忍不住溢出来。  
林彦俊真想让陈立农看看他自己现在的样子，和平常开朗的乖乖仔不一样，这个人怎么做到眼神又诱人又清纯的，修长的腿不知什么时候攀上了自己的腰，小穴紧紧得包裹着自己的下体简直让人想更深更狠地欺负他。  
而林彦俊也这样做了，他在陈立农面前最有安全感，可以袒露别人不知道的一面，比如每次在看到陈立农和郑锐彬勾肩搭背时，在看到他和蔡徐坤手拉手时，在他和别人任何人亲密接触时，自己内心的邪念就控制不住，你看，你这么诱人的样子，怎么能给别人看呢。  
陈立农羞涩又热情地回应着他，被艹射的那一刻男孩整个人都失神，艳红的眼角和呆呆的表情形成鲜明对比，又乖又媚的样子简直勾死人。  
“农农，你好迷人。”  
林彦俊开始一次又一次的冲刺，每一次都顶得很里面，任陈立农手忙脚乱地攀着他的肩膀真的一口啃了下去。  
然而他听到陈立农奶声奶气的低音从肩头传来，“好…好喜欢你…”  
林彦俊感觉自己腾地一下被点燃得更旺盛了，他大开大合地动起来，承载着两个男人重量和力度的床板都发出了微小的声响。  
妈的，明明紧到夹得他也痛，也没有熟练的技巧撩拨，为什么好歹开荤过好多年的自己对着这个17岁的男孩就饥渴得就像从来没做过爱一样。

林彦俊考虑到不好清理的问题，在最后关头拔出来外射，陈立农趴在床上把脸埋进枕头里，耳朵整个都红透了，林彦俊觉得这小色鬼一定在回味刚刚的快感。  
“你脾气是真的不好诶，好痛哦。”小孩过了半天终于转过头来看他，又恢复了软软的台湾腔，鼻尖还有汗珠。  
林彦俊看陈立农得了便宜还卖乖的样子就忍不住笑，伸手捏了捏他的鼻尖，“干嘛，你不是也有爽到。”  
“咳咳，脾气不好技术尚可，勉强接受了。”陈立农有点不好意思地抱紧枕头，紧得林彦俊都有点吃枕头的醋了，正想伸手拉他去洗澡就突然被枕头砸了脸，“可是你个渣男，你都不带套！”  
莫名挨了一下的林彦俊躺到陈立农旁边，两个人身上都是汗还是先别拥抱了，“你不是不喜欢带套的吗。”  
“我哪有…”陈立农无辜地回答道，在看到林彦俊做出Punch手势时反应过来对方是说他打拳不喜欢戴拳击手套，“呀你这人真是…”  
这根本不一样好吗恶趣味先生。  
这人怎么这种时候还能讲冷笑话。  
而自己居然听懂了，真是没救了。  
可能是太喜欢了，林彦俊做爱时凶狠又温柔的眼神，抽插时从下巴低落的汗水，性感得陈立农无法用语言描述。  
林彦俊站起身来，“走啦去洗澡，还是说你想再来一次？”  
这次听不出来是不是冷笑话了，陈立农为了自己的安全起见还是选择起身去洗澡，“不行明天还要训练…嗷我的腰…”  
饶是体质过人的陈立农也一个脚软又跌坐回床上，哇这腰酸得像不是自己的，被压着打开的大腿根部也疼，小奶狗委屈地看着始作俑者。  
林彦俊难得害羞了一下，扶着陈立农进了浴室。  
“你说我喜欢你你还没回我呢。”陈立农偶尔就这样小孩子气，洗着澡突然想起来这一点不依不饶要听林彦俊哄。  
林彦俊这种人白看了那么多书，平常半句浪漫的话都说不出来，现在趁着他还有一点点愧疚感一定要他说点什么。  
林彦俊也是服了自己这个台湾崽崽偶尔冒出的无处安放的少女心，认命地在花洒下凑过去和他接吻，比起说一堆有的没的的情话，自己还是更擅长用笨拙的行动表达心意。  
第二天起床时陈立农感觉到来自身体的抗议，可是枕边的纸条让他没有了生气的想法，笑得像个两百斤的小傻子。  
“你和我就好像在天堂学会了亲吻，然后我们被送入凡间，来试探我们是否记得天堂里的那个吻。  
我去帮你带早餐了，训练室见。”

如果说遇见陈立农让林彦俊觉得这个世界一定不差。  
那和陈立农相恋让林彦俊觉得，陈立农就是他在人间的天堂。  
只是这种话，再过一百年他也说不出来的。

END

你和我就好像在天堂学会了亲吻，然后我们被送入凡间，来试探我们是否记得天堂里的那个吻。  
———帕斯捷尔纳克《日瓦戈医生》

 

昨晚因为农农超话各种被限流的事气到不想说话，我捧在心尖尖上的男孩那么好为什么不能被温柔以对，求求大家努力投票吧  
题目其实是农农唱过的《专属天使》里那一句“天使在人间，是该藏好翅膀”昨晚听得我想哭，我的小孩你在人间藏好翅膀了吗？

标题乱取的，未成年人自觉下车谢谢

林彦俊*陈立农

Oxlxs背景，和自己的上文有联系，圈地自萌不上升

 

不知道海明威在哪一本书里说过，当你和一个你爱的人做的时候，你会看得到地平线在移动。

林彦俊表示根本就是假的。

哪里看得到地平线移动，面前男孩倔强又乖顺的模样霸占着他整个视线，整颗心。

陈立农痛得整张小脸都皱了起来，头发被汗打湿，眼神也湿漉漉的，看得答应了先不动的林彦俊下腹燥热难耐。

“好…痛啊…”陈立农紧张地小口小口喘着气调整呼吸，即使做了润滑怎么也这么痛啊。

“放松。”林彦俊俯下身子去亲吻他的男孩，试图分散陈立农的痛感，“你可以咬我。”

陈立农羞红了脸抬起眼看他，刚想张嘴说点什么，林彦俊趁他恢复了就浅浅地动了一下，男孩没说出口的话化作了与其说是呻吟不如说是惊呼的声音，意识到这是宿舍后死死地捂住了自己的嘴。

他也不知道为什么事情会发展成了这样，和林彦俊相互坦白心意后两个没有同性交往经验的人反而不知道该怎么进一步表白爱意，直到今晚他不小心撞破卫生间里林彦俊的自慰行径，不知道是出于什么样的心情，好奇，渴望抑或是挑逗，说了一句，“为什么你有男朋友了还要自己解决啊？”

然后就被林彦俊压到了床上，林彦俊的亲吻比较凶狠，看着他脱掉上衣的眼神却温柔，陈立农觉得自己要溺死在里面。

“我做爱时，脾气不太好。”林彦俊低下头来亲吻陈立农的额头，挺直的鼻梁，饱满的唇，男孩身上是和他一样的沐浴露香味。

“啊？”陈立农一边被他亲得难耐一边瞪大眼睛，“那…要不换我来？”

反正都是第一次和同性做，陈立农在遇见林彦俊之前也根本没想过他一个183的男孩子会被人压在身下被亲得下体很精神地竖起，太羞耻了。

下一秒林彦俊笑了，在陈立农被酒窝吸引的那一刻脱去男孩子的裤子不轻不重地拍了他屁股一巴掌，“我的意思是，你乖一点。”

陈立农脸红得要滴血，妈的你居然内里是这样的林彦俊。

可是这种坏坏的林彦俊简直帅到心里去，陈立农一边安慰自己说反正自己只是因为不太懂男生之间要怎么做就干脆让给林彦俊做攻一边害羞地捂住脸任男友宰割了。

林彦俊在他身体里动的时候，陈立农感觉自己的灵魂和身体是抽离的，灵魂在觉得羞耻，身体却觉得舒服，一开始的痛感慢慢化作堆积起来的快感，被撞到敏感点的时候更是爽得前所未有让陈立农就算捂着嘴巴“嗯嗯呜呜”的呻吟声也忍不住溢出来。

林彦俊真想让陈立农看看他自己现在的样子，和平常开朗的乖乖仔不一样，这个人怎么做到眼神又诱人又清纯的，修长的腿不知什么时候攀上了自己的腰，小穴紧紧得包裹着自己的下体简直让人想更深更狠地欺负他。

而林彦俊也这样做了，他在陈立农面前最有安全感，可以袒露别人不知道的一面，比如每次在看到陈立农和郑锐彬勾肩搭背时，在看到他和蔡徐坤手拉手时，在他和别人任何人亲密接触时，自己内心的邪念就控制不住，你看，你这么诱人的样子，怎么能给别人看呢。

陈立农羞涩又热情地回应着他，被艹射的那一刻男孩整个人都失神，艳红的眼角和呆呆的表情形成鲜明对比，又乖又媚的样子简直勾死人。

“农农，你好迷人。”

林彦俊开始一次又一次的冲刺，每一次都顶得很里面，任陈立农手忙脚乱地攀着他的肩膀真的一口啃了下去。

然而他听到陈立农奶声奶气的低音从肩头传来，“好…好喜欢你…”

林彦俊感觉自己腾地一下被点燃得更旺盛了，他大开大合地动起来，承载着两个男人重量和力度的床板都发出了微小的声响。

妈的，明明紧到夹得他也痛，也没有熟练的技巧撩拨，为什么好歹开荤过好多年的自己对着这个17岁的男孩就饥渴得就像从来没做过爱一样。

 

林彦俊考虑到不好清理的问题，在最后关头拔出来外射，陈立农趴在床上把脸埋进枕头里，耳朵整个都红透了，林彦俊觉得这小色鬼一定在回味刚刚的快感。

“你脾气是真的不好诶，好痛哦。”小孩过了半天终于转过头来看他，又恢复了软软的台湾腔，鼻尖还有汗珠。

林彦俊看陈立农得了便宜还卖乖的样子就忍不住笑，伸手捏了捏他的鼻尖，“干嘛，你不是也有爽到。”

“咳咳，脾气不好技术尚可，勉强接受了。”陈立农有点不好意思地抱紧枕头，紧得林彦俊都有点吃枕头的醋了，正想伸手拉他去洗澡就突然被枕头砸了脸，“可是你个渣男，你都不带套！”

莫名挨了一下的林彦俊躺到陈立农旁边，两个人身上都是汗还是先别拥抱了，“你不是不喜欢带套的吗。”

“我哪有…”陈立农无辜地回答道，在看到林彦俊做出Punch手势时反应过来对方是说他打拳不喜欢戴拳击手套，“呀你这人真是…”

这根本不一样好吗恶趣味先生。

这人怎么这种时候还能讲冷笑话。

而自己居然听懂了，真是没救了。

可能是太喜欢了，林彦俊做爱时凶狠又温柔的眼神，抽插时从下巴低落的汗水，性感得陈立农无法用语言描述。

林彦俊站起身来，“走啦去洗澡，还是说你想再来一次？”

这次听不出来是不是冷笑话了，陈立农为了自己的安全起见还是选择起身去洗澡，“不行明天还要训练…嗷我的腰…”

饶是体质过人的陈立农也一个脚软又跌坐回床上，哇这腰酸得像不是自己的，被压着打开的大腿根部也疼，小奶狗委屈地看着始作俑者。

林彦俊难得害羞了一下，扶着陈立农进了浴室。

“你说我喜欢你你还没回我呢。”陈立农偶尔就这样小孩子气，洗着澡突然想起来这一点不依不饶要听林彦俊哄。

林彦俊这种人白看了那么多书，平常半句浪漫的话都说不出来，现在趁着他还有一点点愧疚感一定要他说点什么。

林彦俊也是服了自己这个台湾崽崽偶尔冒出的无处安放的少女心，认命地在花洒下凑过去和他接吻，比起说一堆有的没的的情话，自己还是更擅长用笨拙的行动表达心意。

第二天起床时陈立农感觉到来自身体的抗议，可是枕边的纸条让他没有了生气的想法，笑得像个两百斤的小傻子。

“你和我就好像在天堂学会了亲吻，然后我们被送入凡间，来试探我们是否记得天堂里的那个吻。

我去帮你带早餐了，训练室见。”

 

如果说遇见陈立农让林彦俊觉得这个世界一定不差。

那和陈立农相恋让林彦俊觉得，陈立农就是他在人间的天堂。

只是这种话，再过一百年他也说不出来的。

 

END

 

你和我就好像在天堂学会了亲吻，然后我们被送入凡间，来试探我们是否记得天堂里的那个吻。

———帕斯捷尔纳克《日瓦戈医生》


End file.
